Cleaner
by miri-tan
Summary: Miku, a lowly angel working as no more than a janitor, one day found herself stranded in the depths of hell- only to have a demon force her to be the demon's personal servant. "Might as well do it, right?" she thought, as she approaches a tale more convoluted that she can ever imagine...


**A/N: Yes, this is my first fan-fiction ever. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do when I write~!**

* * *

"Sir, why is she here?"

_What? Where am I?_

"Well, she hasn't done anything to be sent to hell, if anything."

_What are these voices?_

"But she's sure to have a grudge about this…"

_That's right, I'm dead, aren't I? After that incident…_

"Worry not, an appropriate measure will be taken."

_What is with this cold, blinding white?_

"You're not saying…?"

_I'm scared, I really am…_

"We'll be removing her memories."

* * *

**Miri-tan presents:**

**a Vocaloid Fanfiction:**

**"Cleaner"**

* * *

**_Location: Heaven/Celestial Park_**

"La- la- la, I'm the best Idol ever~"

Singing with a broom as a makeshift mic, an angel trotted the cloud-filled pathways of the celestial park. Her short, white robes were made to facilitate her sweeping, though the length of her teal-colored hair seems to deny it altogether.

"Miku!" a voice blared from a speaker on the lamp pole. "If you're finished with the park, please come to the café, Piko is waiting for you."

"Okay!" the angel replied with a cheerful smile.

The angel's name is Hatsune Miku. Being the most recent worker in the celestial world, she was tasked with cleaning up the occasional dirt that pops up in the heaven for reasons unknown.

Long story short, she's a janitor. The one and only janitor in heaven.

Because usually there's almost no visible speck of dirt in the heaven anyway.

* * *

**_Location: Heaven/Cumulus Café_**

"Here're your mint marshmallows, Miku." The café attendant served a plate full of sweet delights and a glass of equally sweet-looking drink. "With extra maple syrup. And of course, your vanilla milkshake as well."

"Thank you very much, Yukari!" Miku stared at the dishes with sparkling eyes. "You're amazing as always!

"Miku, stop flattering me." Yukari denied while blushing. She turned over to look at another angel, a white-haired male one this time, and waved at him. She then gave a reassuring wink at Miku and trotted over to the counter.

It didn't take a long time before the white-haired angel took the seat in front of Miku. He put a small paper bag on the table.

"I'm done tinkering with your doll, sorry if it took too long."

"Whf-?" Miku's mouth was too stuffed with marshmallows to enable her to talk properly.

"Forget it, eat your dish up first." The white angel covered his face with his right palm. "I can't believe such an uncourteous angel existed…" he added with a mutter.

"Finished!" Miku happily declared that she had wiped all the marshmallows from the plate. "So you're done with Hachune, Piko?"

"That I am." Piko proudly answered. "She's probably the best stuff I've engineered in years."

"Is she?!" Miku's eyes were shining like stars. "I can't wait to see it!" she opened the paper bag and pulled out a tiny doll- a replica of Miku with chubby features, blank eyes and gaping mouth. Not after long, the doll began to struggle in Miku's hand.

"Put down…! Choking…! …chu."

"It spoke! It really spoke!" Miku exclaimed while shaking the doll up and down rapidly, a really wide smile plastered on her face. "Piko, you're really amazing!"

"P-put me down, chu!" the Doll choked out. "I'm getting dizzy, chu!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Miku put down the doll and it spun around trying to regain its balance.

"That's not only all." Piko added with a smile. "I equipped it with a radar and a vacuum cleaner, it should be able to help you with your job as a janitor from now on."

"Really?!" Miku was obviously ecstatic about it. "Thanks a lot, Piko!"

-Ding, dong, ding, dong!- the sound of bells echoed in the café. The angels who had finished their meals walked away from the café and headed towards their working posts.

"Well, I have work to do, as well." Piko stood up and started walking away. "Have fun with Hachune."

"Of course I will!" Miku waved. Meanwhile, Hachune had just finished regaining its balance and was standing motionless on the table. "Let's go then, Hachune!"

"Chu!" Hachune jumped off the table and trotted behind Miku. Miku pulled a copy of her schedule from her pocket and scanned through it.

* * *

**_Location: Heaven/The Great Gate_**

"We have the gate up next…" Miku stopped right in front of an ornate, towering golden gate stretching about fifty feet wide and thirty feet tall.

"I still feel amazed whenever I see this gate… it's so big…"

The Great Gate was the only way in and out to and from heaven, for both angels and humans. With the guardian angels keeping watch on the gate, it was made sure that no intruders would be able to infiltrate heaven whatever method they may try.

"Seeing this gate reminds me…"Miku sighed sadly, "Recently, there has been less and less humans coming… to heaven…"

Miku shook her head vigorously to throw away the sad thoughts. Instead, she pointed at Hachune, who was standing still behind her.

"Okay, Hachune! Show me your skills!" she exclaimed.

"Chu!" Hachune saluted and pulled a two-pronged stick out of nowhere. It then ran around the gate, with the stick sucking dust and scattered clouds alike.

"As expected of Piko's machine works, it's so cool!" Miku was too amazed at Hachune to do her own work.

From afar, Miku could hear some unfamiliar voices talking.

"Let's hide, Hachune!" she whispered. Honestly, she had no idea why she was doing that- spying on people was something that humans and demons do. Still she hid behind a large lump of cloud, holding Hachune still on her lap as she watched the two people approach the gate.

"I-isn't that the seraph?" Miku gasped, recognizing one of the two. "And the other one… isn't even an angel… He doesn't have wings or a halo on him… how did he get in?"

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" the seraph spoke. "This is kind of… brutal."

"Do we have any other options, sir?" the other replied. "About the overflowing bad vibes…"

"T-this seems like something big is going on…" Miku commented, keeping her ears open for the continuation of the discussion.

"Well, I…" the seraph opened his mouth to speak, but he soon cleared his throat and faced towards Miku's direction. "Miku, please stop hiding in plain sight; your hair shows."

"Y-yes, sir!" Miku jumped off the lump of cloud to greet her superior. "I'm really sorry sir, I'll never do such as a thing as spying again!" she exclaimed while bowing.

The two gave Miku blank looks.

_"D-did I just blew my cover up?!"_ Miku screeched inwardly. Meanwhile, Hachune seemed not pleased of the situation and began slapping Miku's leg with the stick it was holding.

"You have our forgiveness, Miku." The Seraph broke the silence. "Sir Tonio here is just going to leave, would you be so kind to accompany him to the pathway to the human world?"

"The Human World? How did anyone manage to get to heaven from the Human World anyway?" Miku inquired. If she was not mistaken, a trip to heaven is always a one-way trip. Getting in and out of heaven on whim isn't something that just anyone can do.

"Let's just say that… I have my methods of doing so." Tonio gave a vague explanation.

"Well, I shall leave, then." The seraph gave Miku and Tonio a wave. "Good tidings for your travels."

"Okay, then, I shall guide you through the Great Gate…" Miku walked towards the gate and pressed her palm to a jade tablet on the center of the gate.

Recognizing the readings of an angel, the great gate slowly opened, with an almost deafening noise of giant rotating gears. The opening was just enough for Miku and Tonio to walk through it.

"The stairs over there goes towards the Human World" Miku pointed at a seemingly endless spiral stairway descending towards where the eyes cannot see. "Please take care to not slip over and fall; doing that will deliver you to Hell instead." She explained, referring to the void that stands below the handle-less stairway.

"Thank you very much," Tonio said as he started walking through the stairways. Miku waved him goodbye, then she turned around to go back…

"Oops…"

That's when she slipped- and fell into the void which she had just mentioned.

**"EEEEEEEK!"**

* * *

**_Location: ?/Cursed Dunes_**

Miku felt an immense pain on her back- and her vision was filled with black and more black. She felt several light pokes at her cheek.

Miku opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a sickeningly crimson sky and two round objects looming over her above. One was big and blue, the other small and white. And the second was Hachune, which had been poking at her cheek since she fell unconscious.

Miku pushed herself to a sitting position. She was in the middle of a wasteland- bone chunks and cacti were scattered in random places. As far as she could see, there was a lot of sand to be seen.

"Cleaning all of these would take forever…" Miku commented on the amount of sand and dirt. She looked to her right- there was a mass of light somewhere quite far from her position.

Then she looked to her left. Not far from there, was a river of bubbly, flowing dark liquid- the whole scenery was completely alien to what Miku was accustomed into seeing.

Then it dawned upon her.

"_Where am I?_ " She thought.

As a janitor Miku had been into every nook and cranny of Heaven, and she was sure that she had never seen anything like she was seeing at the moment. The sand, the lack of lighting, the hardness, it was just so different.

Miku tried to recall what had happened before she gained consciousness in that place.

"If my memory's not broken, the last thing happened was that I slipped and fell over the void…" she muttered. Hachune nodded in confirmation to what Miku said.

But at that notion, Miku practically froze.

"Which means…" She shook in disbelief, her sizable twintails brushing against the sand beneath. "I'M IN HELL NOW?!"

Not believing in the newfound knowledge Miku looked around once more- the scenery matched what the senior angles had been telling her about what the place called "Hell" was like. Bones and remains of creatures littered around. No sign of fertility. Lack of proper lighting. No soft and or fluffy objects visible.

"No, this isn't happening." Miku said in panic. "Where's my halo? I should be able to get back to heaven using that, and I always keep it stuck on my pigtails…" Miku reached for her pigtails and tried to find her halo.

She traced from top to bottom, but she could only feel strands of hair.

"…It's not there." Colors drained from Miku's face. "My halo! It's gone! What am I going to do now? Fly all the way to heaven?!"

"…"

"Wait, that's not such a bad idea…"

Miku flapped her wings as hard as she can, and she could feel herself levitating by a few inches… before plopping back into the ground.

"Eh?! Why…" Miku reached to her back- but she couldn't feel her wings where it used to be. As she let her hands reach further, she realized that her wings had shrunk to the point it's no bigger than her palm.

"N-no way… This means I can't go back..."

Miku remembered what her superiors told her. Should an angel fall to other realms and lose the halo, the angel is considered a fallen angel and is to never come back to heaven unless under special conditions…

That meant that she was officially a fallen angel from that moment on.

"This just sucks…" Miku crouched in despair- before covering her mouth in response to a semi-bad word she just uttered. "…Wait, why is my speech pattern changing already?! This place is dangerous for me…"

"A-anyway!" Miku tried to escape from his nervous wreck. However, her whole body was still visibly shaking from utter shock and misery over the realization. "I need a place to stay for the time being! Hachune, let's look for a…"

"…Hachune?"

Hachune wasn't there. As with Miku's missing halo and shrunken wings, Hachune had also disappeared before Miku had a chance to think up a proper response. "Hachune!" she called. "HACHUNE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried, tears of hopelessness streaming down her cheeks. Miku had lost her halo, her wings, her identity as an angel, and she had to lose her only companion in the literally godforsaken realm of hell? What did she do to deserve-

"CUT THE SOB STORY, YOU MELODRAMATIC WUSS!"

-THWACK!-

Miku had her first kiss handed to a heavy, metallic boot swung at her with supersonic speed. She was flung five meters behind, rolling for another three meters before she was finally lying face-up.

"I had my possession stolen by a midget, followed the source and what I find is a sobbing Chicken? Cut me some slack." The assaulter jeered.

"Ouch… that hurts…" Miku rubbed her lips. Her nose and mouth were bleeding as was several places of her limbs. She was sure that impact had unclogged some of her teeth from the places they had been rooted on.

She gathered magical energy on her fingertips and focused them on the wounded areas. "Heal…"

The bleeding on her stopped and the open wounds began to stitch together. Her teeth had also regrown to replace the ones dislocated by the mighty kick.

Miku stood up to see Hachune, which looked like it had been badly beaten up, being choked by a blonde demon with short hair, a red tattered bow, a pair of sizable bat wings and a black, skin-tight outfit- much contrast to the demon's own flat chest- paired with an ivory white, spiky skirt; and a small dog with golden fur It couldn't have been more than a puppy.

"That puppy is so cute~!" Miku squealed, completely ignoring the fact that a demon was in front of her.

"You." The blonde demon pointed a finger at Miku.

That was when Miku realized the situation. She was powerless- except of what little was left of her magical powers. And the adversary was more than one, counting the puppy as well. Moreover she was in Hell, and in front of her was a demon.

Panic quickly overcame Miku as she answered with a stuttering "Y-yes?"

"You the owner of this thing?" she showed Miku the beaten-up Hachune. If anything, it looked miserable. Its clothes were tattered all over and specks of dirt, even shoe marks were visible on its face.

Noticing its master, Hachune attempted a struggle, with eyes pleading for a chivalrous rescue.

"…So?" The demon demanded. From the way she was tapping her foot quickly on the ground, Miku could tell that the demon wasn't going to wait very long for her to answer the question.

Miku gave an apologetic look towards Hatsune. Then she nodded at the demon. "Yes, you're right. She's mine."

"Then you have to pay up for the damage it caused!" The demon snarled. "This thing crushed my wardrobe, stepped on my cooking ingredients, and to top it off, it insulted my breast size!"

"Eeeeh?!" screamed Miku. The contents of her head were completely blank. She stared; reprimanding a regretful-looking, weak Hachune. _How can you cause trouble to other people on the first day, and on purpose at that?!_ She would have shouted to Hachune if the situation had been appropriate for her to do so.

Moreover, insulting a lady's breast size is one of the greatest of all taboos!

The demon in front of Miku obviously didn't like being ignored, as she picked Hachune up by the collar of its clothing and slammed it down to the sandy surface, kicking up a considerable amount of dust from the impact.

Hachune was completely knocked out by then, leaving the small puppy to sniff at its unmoving figure and sneeze from some sand it happened to inhale.

Miku shivered at the thought that she could be receiving the same treatment anytime soon. After all she was in Hell, anything could happen to her.

Even being turned into pet food didn't seem implausible.

"Well, pay up!" the demon gave out her hand face-up, demanding retribution from the destruction Hachune had caused.

Miku stared in confusion. What should she give to her…? Apprentice angels, especially ones at the bottom of the hierarchy like Miku, weren't admitted to more than one personal belonging.

For Miku, that was Hachune, and Miku assumed the demon wouldn't accept Hachune as a payment after the things it had done; that and Miku wasn't ready to let Hachune go.

Taking that into account, all she had was the clothes she wore, nothing more.

"I-I don't have anything to pay you with…" Miku admitted, looking down in dejection. That was the truth, and angels don't lie. Obviously, the blond demon wasn't pleased by that one fact.

"Fine! Then I'll beat you up until I feel satisfied!" said her, crackling her fists with a wicked smile etched on her face. All of a sudden Miku saw a dangerous shine from the demon's boots- the ones that had sent her flying a few meters not too long ago.

If anything, she was not ready to receive another hit from one of those boots.

"N-no!" Miku waved her hand frantically, a clear sign that she refused another kiss with the boot. "Please don't beat me up! I'll make up for it somehow!" She pleaded. She fell on her knees and begged at the demon's leg.

It was a good thing for Miku that angels don't normally feel shame- Pride was not inside their existence.

But that was not a good enough persuasion for the demon, apparently.

"Excuses! How can you help me anyway?!" the demon shouted, anger etched in her turquoise eyes. Sensing the incoming danger, Miku covered her head with her hands.

"I-I'm good at cleaning up! And I'm willing to do menial tasks as well!" Miku stuttered. At that point, she was ready for anything but a rendezvous with the boots or sacrificing Hachune, her only companion at the moment.

Then the dangerous aura that had been surging up till then stopped all of a sudden.

"After what you said, I lost interest in beating you up." the demon simply said, as if dismissing Miku completely.

"Eh?" came Miku's inquisitive response.

"You were looking desperate. That was quite the entertainment for me." The demon snickered. Those devious eyes were clearly looking down on Miku, but Miku herself didn't mind that. She didn't feel the slightest bit angry. As mentioned before, pride wasn't in her existence.

Miku was confused. Were all demons like the blond one she encountered? Were looks of despair enough to satisfy them?

"T-then I'm-"

"Hold your horses." The demon stopped Miku before she had a chance to speak a single word. "That had just stopped me from beating you up, but I'm not simply letting you get away from making my house a complete whack."

Miku's cheerful mood dropped once again. She had been hopeful that the demon would show her a piece of kindness and let her go, but…

_It might just be an overly hopeful delusion,_ she concluded.

"With what you said about cleaning and menial chores…" the demon trailed off, "I came to a better idea about your retribution."

Miku kept silent. However, she was very well aware that her legs were threatening to melt and her whole body was shivering. A short moment of silence, and then…

"You're to be my personal vassal for ten years, without payment." The demon pointed at Miku, a smile of victory visible on her visage.

"What?!"

"Don't 'what' me!" the demon snapped. "You're the one offering yourself! And from now on…"

Miku had lost all her hopes by then.

"You're to call me Miss. Miss Rin to be exact."

**_…And, that is the story of how a low-class worker in heaven, became an even lower-class worker in hell._**

**_Chapter 1, end._**

* * *

"Yo! This is Rin here, bringing in the preview for the next chapter! And by the way, did you know that I'm the TRUE main character?"

"D-don't listen to Miss Rin! She's obviously lying!"

"Shut up, vassal! And behave like the vassal you are!"

"Y-yes Miss Rin… *sob* I feel like Cinderella now…"

"And now for the preview! After rooting the sources of the house breaker, Rin the Awesome discovered that the one behind all this was God all along!"

"God would never do something like th-"

"Woof!"

"And so Rin, accompanied by her loyal dog and her lowly vassal, had an epic battle against God in a battlefield of pure destruction! Boom! Laser beams! Meteor!"

"Miss Rin, aren't you watching too many children action shows?"

"Woof!"

"Next is the Final Chapter: Astral Domination! Don't miss it!"

"Did you just pick the name off some song title, miss?"

"Shut up, Vassal!"

**-THWACK-**

* * *

Each and any review is always appreciated~

~Miri-tan


End file.
